Kakashi Hatake's Prodigy from the Land of Iron
by hswagger5
Summary: Kakashi, Guy and Tenzo travel to the Land of Iron to retrieve a child with a Kekkei Genkai. "Sprinting down a dark tunnel with his arms protruding behind him in the classic shinobi style, hearing only the click-clack of his sandals as they turned up dirt and bits of gravel,"
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi Hatake's Prodigy from the Land of Iron

Sprinting down a dark tunnel with his arms protruding behind him in the classic shinobi style, hearing only the click-clack of his sandals as they turned up dirt and bits of gravel, seeing only the outline of the tunnel and feeling far more fear than he had since a hauntingly similar circumstance.

His Leaf headband covered his left eye to conserve his Sharingan. He had taken on a few cuts and bruises here and there. He grunted, tripping himself due to the combination of pain and fatigue. Launching himself forward, he sensed his chin coming close to smashing on the ground.

Seconds before, however, he accessed that reserve of power he seldom used: the First Gate of Opening. He felt the surge of chakra rushing through all his pathways, giving new life to each of his limbs.

He thrust his right palm towards the ground, pushing his body vertically, easily avoiding a collision. Then, he used his right arm to push the ground away from him, resulting in a front flip. He landed on his feet, rushing towards his goal with new energy.

Kakashi thought of nothing else other than reaching Kisho. He doubled his pace.

Several weeks earlier.

Kakashi awoke from a dreamless sleep. His headband had shifted to where both his eyes were exposed and both opened simultaneously. He felt the slow drain of chakra being diverted to his left eye, before he covered it once more.

_Been a while… Obito,_ he mused.

It had been about a month since Naruto had left with Jiraiya. Kakashi, while he welcomed the solace of solitude for a time, began to feel the gaping hole that Team 7 had left. He had been on missions since they left, but ultimately they were nothing too terribly dangerous or notable.

He groggily got out of bed, dressed and prepared for a relaxing day of reading and meditating.

He walked outside, then locked the door.

_Another day, _he thought, _hmph._

He heard the strenuous grunting of a voice he knew all too well.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! You're up late!" the green spandex-clad chap exclaimed, despite the sunrise being 10 minutes away.

Might Guy instinctively grinned widely as he saw the familiar white hair and cool demeanor of his best friend.

Guy was hanging upside down on one of the outside rafters, clearing doing hanging sit ups as he waited to retrieve Kakashi.

"OHHHH! Woah!" Guy kicked both his feet out, allowing his body to flip onto the ground with his back facing Kakashi. He landed with a thunk as his ninja sandals hit wood floor outside Kakshi's apartment. Then, customary of the Blue Beast, he looked turned around, flashing a thumbs up. He grinned the same way, only upright. Kakashi outwardly remained aloof and slightly taken aback by the first person being the most optimistic and silly ninja he had ever encountered. Despite this, he was truly glad to see him.

"Oh, hey Guy! Yeah, but today's my day off, see-"

"What!" Kakakshi drew back a second time at the increasing intensity of Guy's vigor.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kakakshi! See, Lady Tsunade didn't tell me it was your day off. She just wanted me to come get you as soon as you woke up!"

Guy's face betrayed an idea his mind had sprung up. This look made Kakashi worry.

"I know!" Guy turned around once more facing away from Kakashi with his back slanted and his arms stuck out behind him, "I'll carry you on my back both as punishment for my ignorance and so you don't have to walk! Two birds, one kunai! I know you've worked hard this week, and you deserve rest."

Kakashi most certainly did not want to do this.

"Listen Guy, I know you feel you let me down, but please, that's not-"

"Kakashi," Guy suddenly took a slightly more serious disposition, "please, I know it might seem silly, but I want to help my friend. So please, get on my back." Guy's eyes began to water.

Kakashi sighed, _He's too emotional for a ninja, but I can't help but feel touched._

"Ok… fine. I'll let you carry me, but only this once," Kakashi conceded.

He climbed on unceremoniously, having never done anything like it before.

"Alright Kakashi! I can feel the energy surging through every part of my body! Prepare to feel the power of YOUTH!"

And with that, Guy raced off like a green, grinning pack mule, only far faster than any domesticated beast.

...

"Let me guess Shizune, no word of the Akatsuki's movements." Tsunade eyes were downcast and her forehead wrinkled, showing clear signs of irritance that came seconds before the violent tempest.

"Well, no milady," Shizune gently closed the door behind her, " We have no intel on their specific movements, even from Jiraiya's spy network; however, some rumours indicate they are moving away from Kohoha."

"No!" Tsunade's unlady like fist slammed softly (compared to what she was capable of) on the Hokage's desk, "We can't base our actions based on rumours Shizune!"

Shizune, though she was a formidable opponent in a pinch, shuddered as she felt the tremor reverberate all the way to her feet on the other side of the room.

_Please not today, _Shizune pleaded mentally with whatever fickle sense of self control the Fifth Hokage had in her mind to keep her calm.

To her relief, Kakashi and Guy came in just before she erupted.

"Lady Tsunade. I have brought Kakashi."

The unorthodox sight of one of the most fearsome Jounin carrying another fearsome Jounin piggyback style was enough to throw off even the Hokage.

"Guy," she felt as if she were addressing Naruto and Lee instead of Kakashi and Guy, " Why is Kakashi on your back?"

"My apologies-" Kakashi started.

"You are two of the most experienced Jounin in the Hidden Leaf Village!" Tsunade finally erupted. She berated them about appearances and maintaining a strong, dependable and professional disposition that represents the entire village; Guy fell to the floor in acceptance of the lecture while Kakashi bowed his head apologetically.

After she finished, Shizune reminded her of the reason she had called Kakashi and Guy there.

"Right," Tsunade regained her more centered composure, "We have received a request from Mifune, the general of the Land of Iron, to bring in a young boy into our village. He was unclear about the reasoning, explaining that the matter was private; however, he promised to go into more detail once an escort team reached the Land of Iron."

"Hmm," Kakashi mused, "That's an odd request. Can we trust that this isn't a trap?"

"I believe so. The Land of Iron has been neutral territory for several generations. The scroll they sent is likely the truth. Also," Tsunade lowered her eyes once more, "Mifune has included one interesting detail that peaked my interest even more."

Silence filled the room.

"The child he is asking us to take in possesses a Kekkei Genkai," Tsunade looked straight at Kakashi.

"What!" Kakashi was shocked, "I can't believe they would let someone like that go."

"Lady Tsunade! Are you sure we should send an escort team all the way to their front door? I'm not afraid of any conflict, in fact I'd welcome a match with a samurai to hone my taijutsu," he flashed a grin at Kakashi, "In fact, I've been working on a counter technique to Kenjutsu. I've been searching for someone here to practice with, but everyone's been so busy."

"Guy…" Kakashi's tone indicated guy was getting carried away.

"Oh, sorry." Guy laughed, placing hands on hips, "But shouldn't we play it safe and designate a point in between our two nations to meet up?" his laughter flipped to grave suspicion.

"You're forgetting one thing Guy," Kakashi explained, " Samurai are not like Shinobi. Sure we both utilize chakra as weapons and have codes of honor, but they are far more strict than us."

"Yes," Tsunade put her elbows on the desk, with her fingers interlocked, "This is why I feel we can trust them. So, the three of you will travel to the Land of Iron, retrieve this boy and return to the Leaf. Any questions?"

"Three?" Guy furrowed his brow in confusion. Having been daydreaming about his new technique, he failed to notice the third person enter the Hokage's office.

"Hey Kakashi. It's been a while," a masked Anbu greeted the masked Jounin.

"Hey Tenzo." Kakashi was not as oblivious as Guy, "It's been a while."

"That it has." Tenzo took off his mask, revealing dark, kind eyes and a smile to match, "Might Guy, right? Have we met?"

"No, I'm certain we haven't, but it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Guy gave another of his famous grins to the new comrade.

Kakashi gave an internal sigh of disappointment at Guy not realizing his weakness in remembering names.

"Now then, I have a letter for the three of you to deliver personally to the General of the Land of Iron. I would send a carrier hawk, but this mission is too sensitive to trust being intercepted. This is why I have chosen you three," Tsunade swiveled her chair to look out the window, "Be careful, and expect to meet some level of resistance, though hopefully we planned this well enough. If you make a good enough pace, you should reach the Land of Iron within four days. I have a route drawn out on this scroll." Shizune presented the message and the map to Kakashi.

"Just one question," Kakashi said in his unperturbed disposition, "Do you have any idea what the child thinks about leaving his homeland."

All in the room were confounded at this question: Kakashi, a former Anbu, asked about something so secondary and irrelevant to the mission.

Guy, however, quickly realized what had taken place; his friend's heart, once blackened by the deeds of his past as well as the Anbu, had softened because of Team 7, even following the tragedy of Sasuke's desertion.

"We have no idea, Kakashi." sensing that Kakashi's concern that the child might be isolated in the village as Naruto was, "We have limited intel, but rest assured we will do everything we can to make the Hidden Leaf a home for this child."

"I see." Kakashi looked at Tenzo knowingly.

"Well then, you have your mission." Tsunade decidedly swiveled back around, facing the trio," Be off, first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Lady Hokage," Kakashi and his team bowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi busily packed for the following day's journey, running through a comprehensive list in his head:

_Water container, shuriken, kunai, food pills … Looks like it's all there. _

"Kakashi! Do you want to go for a nice, relaxing dip in the hot spring before we head out tomorrow?" Kakashi turned around to see his friend's sparkling smile and bent knees, eager to sprint outside and get out and about.

"Sure, let's go." Kakashi said, unaware his attire was anything but casual.

"Hmm … well I feel it is my duty as your eternal rival to make sure your off-day is as restful as possible."

Kakashi really did not like where his train of thought was heading.

"Kakashi, while I normally reserve them for students of mine, I would like to offer you, _heh heh_," he chuckled dramatically, " one of these!" he produced one of the infamous onesies that enable the incredible flexibility for training.

Kakashi's single eye expressed the immense perturbation of being seen in public wearing one of those.

"Listen Guy, I think that it'd be better if you and Lee were the only ones wearing those. You know? It's just," Kakashi hastily tried to think up an excuse, "it's your trademark, right? I have the sharingan and you have the tights."

"Okay," Guy lowered his eyes in acceptance," but we have to get you in something more comfortable than this."

Guy took the liberty of occupying Kakashi's wardrobe.

"Don't worry," Guy moved some clothes out of the way, revealing a box labeled お父さん (Otōsan).

"Oh … "the bottom of Kakashi's heart fell through, making him feel empty all the more. "I haven't opened that in a long time."

"Hmm," Guy didn't look up. He just stared at the label. "He was one incredible shinobi. What's in it?"

"His chakra sabre…" Kakashi turned and looked out at the traffic alongside his building, "You know, I carried it in my sheath for a good while after it broke despite its uselessness. I guess I just carried it like I carry his legacy along with me."

"I see?" Guy picked up the box and sat cross-legged, facing Kakashi.

"I don't know," Kakashi mused. "I guess I just didn't …" he couldn't find a way to finish the thought.

"Hmm… maybe I believe too much in fate, but it seems to me that these circumstances point toward you taking this sword to the Land of Iron. Think about it, I just so happened to stumble across it right before we head off towards the land where kenjutsu users thrive. Surely your father would want you to repair it right?"

"I guess you're right," Kakashi had all but forgotten about his father's old sword.

Kakashi and Guy finished packing.

The next morning.

Kakashi outfitted his father's broken blade onto his hip, right underneath his pack.

"Ok, are we all ready to go team - eh what's our team name?" Tenzo asked

"How about Team Yuki? Nice and simple," Kakashi said.

"I like it!" Guy thrust his hands in the air, physically manifesting his fiery spirit, "I can't wait to go trudging through the snow on my hands. It's a challenge I have awaited for a long time!"

"I thought you were going to use your new technique on a proficient kenjutsu user. One challenge at a time, Guy." Kakashi turned his perspicacious, dark eye toward his comrade.

"That as well," Guy pivoted toward his friend." Thanks for the reminder!" he gave him a thumbs up.

Kakashi sighed, "Let's get a move on. This is a time-sensitive mission, guys. We'll have to set a good pace."

All three of them ran past the gates of the Leaf Village, setting a quick pace.

Kakashi's mind shifted towards the child in the Land of Iron. Normally, a mission of this magnitude would be undertaken by Anbu (of which both Tenzo and he were a part of, of course); however, two of the most capable and emphatic instructors the Leaf had to offer were also chosen purposefully.

Tsunade no doubt chose this team not only because of the group's chemistry but because of Kakashi and Guy's affinity for bringing up fine shinobi. Guy was willing to die alongside Lee if the operation failed; Kakashi's heart had softened and his Team 7 had produced two capable shinobi, albeit one was taken by the darkness.

Kakashi thought of Sasuke; his stubborn student, his prodigy turned criminal and one of his greatest failures.

_I won't let this happen again, _Kakashi thought, _I won't lose another one. _

Then, Kakashi's thoughts shifted toward the dozen or so shinobi he noticed were following them for the past 20 minutes.

He glanced at his two comrades, Guy on his left and Tenzo on his right; they were aware and waiting on his signal.

Kakashi took the lead by turning his torso, extending his arm to the squad's rear flank, grabbing the next large branch (slowing himself down) then using the bottom of the branch as a springboard to launch himself to the forest floor. He landed on his feet, drew six shuriken in between his fingers, then threw them at their pursuants; naturally, Kakashi hit all of them with only one managing to survive.

The bodies hit the floor, five shinobi from the Land of Woods wearing their horned masks, clearly Prajñā.

Tenzo made the hand sign of the bird. "Wood style! Earth Flow Spears!" Tenzo projected several wooden spears out of the surrounding trees, impaling a dozen of the Prajñā.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Guy's signature move kicked one of them into another, sending both of them to the trunk of the tree, knocking the pair out.

One of the quicker Prajñā was able to get behind Kakashi; however, Kakashi quickly gave him a back kick: the force projected him against a tree, causing the tree to shudder and the leaves to descend, seemingly from the pinnacle of the tree.

The green-clad ninja descended alongside the wood style user.

"Well, I see my rival's taijutsu hasn't depreciated after all. Good going Kakashi! That cliff climbing training I showed you is really paying off, isn't it?"

"Pretty sure I came up with it, Guy." Guy's face became pained at remembering correctly.

"Oh! That's right!"

"Tenzo, can you sense any more of these guys?"

Tenzo drew his hand away from the mossy tree trunk. "No sir. Looks like they were all taken care of."

"Listen, Tenzo. I know I'm your senior, but can you drop the 'sir,' I'm used to my students giving me that kind of respect," _well, some of them at least_, he thought "but the difference in experience between you and I is negligible."

"Yes si- got it," Tenzo corrected himself.

"Let's go, Kakashi! My blood is boiling and only the Land of Iron's snow can cool it down."

"Hang on Guy. These were Land of Woods shinobi. It's been a long time since we've faced them, right Tenzo?"

He nodded.

"In fact, according to everything I've heard, they all but disappeared after they betrayed the Leaf." He began walking over to the shinobi who came up behind him. "So, we need to find out how they knew about the Kekkei Genkai child."

Kakashi uncovered his left eye with his left hand and opened the shinobi's eye with his right.

"Let's see if this works while he's unconscious," Kakashi said.

It worked. Kakashi's visual prowess prodded into the mind of the captured foe.

The shinobi was only a lackey, but he was also assigned to a small group tasked with retrieving information.

Kakashi saw, through the lackey's eyes, a silhouette of a shinobi leaning against an urban building; Kakshi felt the presence of two shinobi beside him.

"Did you bring the payment?"

"Yes," the left hand comrade answered, "As agreed."

They exchanged.

"Good, now this scroll contains the details of the escort being sent as well as the child. Do not forget; this does not indicate an alliance between the Sand and Land of Woods. The parties on our side are acting independently."

"Of course," the right hand comrade answered huskily, "As shinobi, we understand the need for secrecy."

"Now, let us never meet again," the Sand shinobi turned away and walked into the street.

Kakashi left the lackey's mind; this was all the information he was likely to get.

He informed his own comrades of the conversation.

"Hmm. It would seem there's something going on in the Land of Wind. 'Independently,' what do you make of it Kakashi?"

"Well, after the Kazekage's assasination, there have been rumours of discord within their hierarchy. Maybe this is a coup that's trying to gain reinforcements, specifically targeting those with a Kekkei Genkai."

"And of course," Tenzo's voice trembled slightly in reminiscence and a twinge of anger," children are simply tools to people with ambitious goals such as that."

Kakashi thought deeply.

"Whatever past this kid has in the Land of Iron, it must be worse than whatever fate they might face out here in the shinobi world. Otherwise, Mifune wouldn't have sent us this request."

"Ah of course!" Guy clenched his fist, "The child must have experienced some kind of trauma so great that he cannot escape it while in the bleak Land of Iron."

"If he's still a child…" Kakashi replied cynically.

Guy and Tenzo turned towards their comrade and friend.

"Of course," he stood up and covered his Sharingan, "If there's even a small chance they haven't fallen into darkness" _like Sasuke_, he thought, "we'll save them."

Guy and Tenzo, especially Guy, were immediately reassured.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tenzo exclaimed uncharacteristically

"I'm with ya, Kakashi!" Guy followed suit

They started off immediately, with even more vigor than before.

Kakashi, feeling slightly embarrassed at himself for feeling glum yesterday morning, set a faster pace than before, with his comrades eagerly matching him.

(Hey guys! The last chapter was received pretty well! This is my first fanfiction, so please review if you see anything I can work on or that you especially like. I am not well-versed in traditional Japanese culture but will do my best when describing the Land of Iron and its inhabitants. Thank you for your support!)


	3. Chapter 3

As Kakashi and his team sped along through the trees, a blizzard was moving in on the Land of Iron from the north.

Mifune looked down at the sparring arena where two of his samurai in training were locked in an intense staredown. They each had a wooden practice katana and were watched only by Mifune and a few off-duty samurai, giving the impression that little was at stake; however, each of them were, in mind and soul, entirely committed to winning. Each dressed in a white, linen kimono and barefoot, they each shifted, left, right, backward or forward, giving room and taking room. Neither wanted to make too hasty a move and expose their flank. After all, their pride was at stake in this practice match, at least in their heads.

To the spectators, the samurai were far too defensive.

_Neither of them know what it is like to die for what one believes. They've heard the stories, _Mifune thought.

"Strike boys! You can't know victory if you can't take a risk!" one of the older spectators bellowed

The trigger pulled both of them toward one another, as if they were opposing magnets. They're swords clashed, then began to make scratching noises as each force tried to gain the upper hand. They pulled back, one attempted a sweep from his right side, but it was blocked. The one who blocked attempted to get in close, but his opponent backpedalled, then held out his sword to stop the advance.

They continued to clash their swords until each was beginning to show signs of wear and tear. Mifune had chosen well; they were evenly matched. Eventually, the one who had blocked was defeated, yet only barely.

The defeated trainee rose and bowed in unison with his opponent.

Mifune's mind was troubled; he did his best to teach the coming generation to strike when it is both necessary and honorable, even to sacrifice one's life. Despite this, his old head is full of ideas of the past seemingly irrelevant to this new generation.

_Well,_ he thought pragmatically if a bit harshly, _at least the boy's absence might finally put that matter in the past._

As if it were planned, Mifune's gaze drifted upward to the figure sitting on the beam above the arena. Mifune could only make out a small stature, but the identification was easy. The figure, however, noticed their uncovered incognisance and sped down the beam quietly.

Mifune was unsure if a harsh scolding was in order. After all, the child would be leaving soon and he appeared to have gone unnoticed by everyone but Mifune.

_Now's the time,_ Mifune rose from his seat after a number of matches and headed to Kisho's room.

Mifune opened the door, expecting the child to be in his room practicing his kenjutsu again. Perhaps he might have seen a technique at the sparring match he wanted to try out.

But, the room was empty.

Mifune stepped in, musing on where he might be this late in the evening

"Haha! I gotcha Jiji Mifune!" The child fell from the ceiling and landed on his paternal figure's back

"Woah there! Hahaha!" Mifune looked into the child's face, allowing his overflowing positivity to pour into his old, empty soldier's heart.

Kisho, still clinging to his Jiji's back, lifted his legs backward and closed the door.

"How was your day, Jiji?" the child asked teasingly

"You already now how it has been, Kisho. You were there. I have already made it clear to you the wisdom in abstaining from sneaking around like that, haven't I?" Mifune put on a more stoic expression

"Yes sir," the child switched expressions just as quick, " however, my circumstances seem to call for more sneaking in order to improve. After all, I want to make a good first impression."

Mifune's face remained stoic, yet internally he was somewhat surprised.

_How can he have figured it out already?_

"I've heard snippets of conversation here and there. So, I am going to one of the Hidden Villages to train? Is that right?"

"No," Mifune was impressed he nearly ascertained his fate, "You will be moving to the Hidden Leaf Village to live indefinitely, unless you choose otherwise down the road."

"I see," Kisho clearly was mournful of leaving what had been his home for his entire life; however, he understood the reasoning. His feelings quickly changed, however, as he considered what new experiences awaited him. In fact, the idea of moving sounded adventurous and delightful.

"Kisho," the aging soldier put his hand on the boy's head, rustling his hair, "You will do well there. You have my sincerest apologies you cannot stay in the country of your birth."

"It's ok," Kisho smiled paradoxically, "this never felt like the place I was meant to end up anyway." Kisho took a few steps to his bed, reached underneath and began to pack for his journey. Mifune took note of his statement.

"You don't leave until a company of Leaf Shinobi arrive. They will not be here for a few more days."

"Yes, but there is also a blizzard arriving tomorrow."

"Oh. Fuyuhito told you this?" Mifune asked, surprised.

"Yes, she felt it. Shouldn't we move towards the Land of Fire in order to prevent either party from being caught out in the open."

Mifune was naturally inclined to trust Fuyuhito because of her previous, fulfilled foresights. Not only this, but she was also filled with benevolence enough to fill the hole in little Kisho. She looked after him as if he were her own.

"I suppose we will have to prepare for this, "he smiled at the young tactician; however, he mused over Kisho's development into such an intellect. Life would either be indelibly easy and opportunistic in his new home of hopefully like-minded shinobi, or he would be plagued by the shadow of his father and grandfather's failures.

"Now, you should be getting to bed soon."

"What shall we do about the blizzard?" He stopped packing to retrieve his sleeping clothes and follow his paternal general's instruction.

"I will send out a party to guide them quickly and safely into our fortress," Mifune moved towards the door.

"Okay! Goodnight Jiji!" He turned with a broad smile.

"Goodnight Kisho!" He reciprocated with his own smile, then closed the door

Walking down the hall towards his own quarters, Mifune's mind was anything but disposed to positivity. His thoughts lept from one place to another, all possessing the same premonition of Kisho's future; his rejection and consequential seculusion. Mifune was well acquainted with the boy; therefore he knew of his good intentions and solicitude; however, some may be threatened by his intellect. Also, anything could happen to a boy so young in a strange land.

_The boy is too smart for his own good. _

Mifune's deep care for the boy and his inability to influence his fate in a foreign land formed a powerful agent of anxiety for the aged general. His brow furrowed.

_No,_ his senses returned, _I refuse to believe that. His intellect will be what saves him, not what isolates him. All I can do is hope for the boy._

He closed his eyes.

Back in his room, Kisho sat on the floor daydreaming of what kinds of people and places he would see on his journey and in his new home. He allowed his back to fall and land on the floor. He stared at the wooden planks that formed the ceiling. He imagined the lines in the grain were flowing rivers and brooks and the knots were rising mountains untouched by snow and overflowing with colorful flowers and bright grass. He closed his eyes and saw all of it consuming him in a 360 degree view. He could feel the warmth of the sun and the soft rustling of the grass beneath his feet.

And… there were two people in front of him, though their backs were unknown to him. He was following them, though he did not know why. He was at peace and yet he had no idea what he was doing or why.

"Kisho? May I come in?" the familiar voice of Fuyuhito reverberated through the door. He opened his eyes from what he assumed was a dream.

"Yes," Kisho grinned mischievously. He jumped quietly, somersaulting so his feet landed against the ceiling. He had planned to scare his caretaker as he had Mifune; however, Kisho did not send enough chakra to his feet. So, he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oh my! Kisho are you alright?" the motherly tone came from directly above Kisho's head, but he could barely make out a face for all the stars.

"I'm fine. Did I at least look cool?"

"Hmm," seeing he was uninjured, she turned her nose, "No and you really should be more considerate of those sleeping beneath your room. You might have woken them up."

"Oh," Kisho's face strained with worry at inconveniencing others, but then it softened after realizing "Wait. I couldn't have made too much noise _and_ the man that sleeps beneath me must be gone. I haven't heard him all day, and I normally do. Therefore-"

He pointed dramatically with his body turned to the side. In his mind, he could almost hear the impact of his finger in the air.

"There is no way I disturbed anyone with my rambunctious behavior."

"Besides me," Fuyuhito replied coolly.

"Except you," Kisho smiled again.

"Hmph," she smiled "Antics aside, I assume Mifune told you of what's going on."

"Yes," Kisho replied without hesitation

"And you're okay with it?"

"Very much so, yes," thoughts of the mountains and forests and friends flooded in. He jumped onto his bed and sat down with his feet dangling playfully.

"Okay," Fuyuhito was content only for a moment, "you're sure you won't miss us?" She sat next to him.

"Oh, loads," he replied cheerfully," but that's apart of life. You live, others leave, and you continue living"

_His intuition never ceases to surprise me_

"Well then, just make sure you brush your teeth twice a day, take plenty of- oh! I almost forgot! Did you tell Mifune I felt a chill earlier today?"

"Yes, I did. He will plan accordingly."

"Did you ask about-"

"Of course not" Kisho looked down at his feet blissfully, "You can come along as far as you want. That's nonnegotiable."

She smiled warmly, "Thank you Kisho. I know you're smart, but I just- I just feel like I need to know the kind of people you're going to be staying with. I promise I won't be a burden."

"Of course you aren't!" Kisho laid his back down on his bed, "You're my best friend! I could never turn you down!"

"Thank you," her thoughts drifted, a smile still lingering on her lips, "Well," she slapped his knee lightly, "Get to bed now."

"Yes ma'am," he scrambled under the covers."

"Goodnight Kisho," she put out the light.

"Goodnight," Kisho closed his eyes and dreamed of the two people in front of him. He imagined a thousand different scenarios of who they were, what they were like, and what they would do together. He was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Team Yuki continued on their journey in the classic shinobi method of travel: running through the trees at a fantastic speed. Kakashi's resolve remained intact, as did his companions; however, the sun was setting soon.

_Camp, need rest_, Kakashi thought.

"Alright," Kakshi slowed his pace to signal his comrades, "Let's make camp."

"Wooh!" Even Guy was feeling the burn in his legs,"Now this is what I've been missing! Mentoring is wonderful, but it's been a few weeks since I've done this sort of thing."

Kakashi saw an idea flash in Guy's eyes.

"We have got to petition Lady Tsunade to assign another mission to Team Yuki!"

"I think Team Yuki is a one-time thing, Guy. It's kind of implied in the name, after all." Kakashi's eye sagged, once again physically expressing his disbelief in Guy's dense character at times, "It wouldn't do to have a name like that for other missions."

"We'll just rename it, then!" Guy's knees bent and his fist clasped idiosyncratically, as if he would catch his goal in the air in front of him, "All I mean is—" Kakashi suddenly feared that Guy might start getting emotional, "I appreciate traveling with my eternal rival."

Tenzo suddenly felt left out.

As if he sensed the vibe in the air, Guy's face softened, "And you too Tenzo! Of course!"

Kakashi, though normally he would brush off these kind of hasty, idealistic statements, decided a more direct and meaningful response was in order.

"Guy … " Kakashi took a few slow steps to his friend with his palms beneath his waist facing the sky, " You've got nothing to worry about." His eye somehow smiled. "I'll be by your side for a good while longer."

Kakashi let the personal reconciliation sink in. Guy was in disbelief.

"After all … " Kakshi's eye smiled, sardonically now, " I need someone to win against in our friendly challenges. I'm pretty sure I'm a couple ahead, aren't I?"

"Gah!" Guy's face was shocked, and his spirit was blown back, but his body remained stiff.

Tenzo cracked a smile.

"Oh Kakashi!" Guy's eyes flashed with a building heat rising up from the very core of his being, "You're deceiving yourself if you think this will intimidate me! In fact, your words have inspired me to work twice as hard when we return to the Leaf! I'll … I'll climb the cliff upside down with one hand behind my back!"

Tenzo facepalmed, "Guy, I don't know what cliff this is, but-"

"Don't even try to persuade me, Tenzo!" Guy pointed straight at him, his left knee bent forward as if to pose more impact into his words.

"I know the cliff. Even better than you do Guy," Kakashi's eye leveled at Guy, but a slight twitch of his face mask betrayed a little smirk.

Guy smirked as well.

"Once this mission is done?"

"Course, we'll do it then."

"Heh," Guy was physically pleased, "Well, we better get our camp set up."

They went to work, or at least Tenzo did. He easily produced a sizable amount of kindling and firewood. Kakashi performed a lesser Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu to light it for the night.

They slept in shifts as follows: Kakashi, Tenzo, Guy.

Kakashi forced his eye and mind to stay vigilant, and his Sharingan was uncovered every half hour to peer even further into the darkness. His watch was uneventful.

Tenzo used his Earth Style ability to feel the ground itself as well as the massive, elder trees shooting upward that could easily cover ambushers. His watch was uneventful.

Guy used his normal vision to peer into the darkness, and listened carefully to all around him. Though his lack of ninjutsu made him less capable than his comrades in this particular situation, he kept watch adequately.

They started off once more, after eating some food pills, dousing the fire and scattering the ashes in the woods.

"Ok, we've been making good time. We should be able to make it to the Land of Iron by late tonight; however, the frigid weather doesn't sound too appealing at night. So, we'll camp out on the outskirts of their territory where it is a bit warmer and head out tomorrow morning. Agreed?"

His comrades nodded.

"Good," Kakashi was slightly disappointed at the timing, but encouraged by his team's resolve.

_Hopefully we can get this kid across all this ground quickly enough_.

They departed, maintaining the same speed until they reached the border. There, they made camp and hunkered down for the night, keeping the same watch as before.

"Do we have a plan for this?" the Sand Chunin's voice wavered at the sight of white hair, even at such distance, "How are we supposed to fight the White Fang?" The scared rookie asked, confused.

"You idiot!" the other Chunin whispered as loudly as he thought would be safe, "That's Kakashi of the Sharingan!"

"There's only one way we can take these guys out," the Jounin in charge declared solemnly, "We have to use long range tactics and keep out of sight. Itsuki, you're up."

Itsuki nodded, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" he made the appropriate hand signs and sent the gust of wind towards the camp.

"That should do it," the Jounin drew his sword in preparation for the killing blow he would deliver on the team.

"Nope doesn't look like that'll do anything," a gruff voice came from behind him.

"What — you insolent!" he turned around to face his haughty subordinate, but was met with a small body and a wet nose.

"Hey Kakashi! They're over here!" he barked

"Oh crap!" in those few seconds, the Jounin was more concerned with Kakashi than the mutt, " we have to — "

"Thanks Pakkun!"

The Jounin's head swiveled towards where Kakashi was, but now there was only an Earth Style wall.

"Before we take you out, do you mind explaining who you work for?" Kakashi's voice came from behind, increasing the dark intensity.

"Ohhh," the authoritarian disposition of the jounin shot out of him with a girlish squeal. Kakashi held a kunai over the right shoulder of the Jounin pointing directly at his carotid artery. His left hand held his shoulder firmly. The jounin's eyes betrayed his mind's inexperience in resisting torture.

"We were sent by—"

Clang! Clang! Clang! Three Senbon came from behind Kakashi. He easily deflected them, but two more had been aimed at the jounin's throat.

The jounin made a horrible gurgling sound. Blood sprayed Kakashi's sleeve and a tree directly in front of them.

"Tenzo!" Kakashi signaled his companion to pursue.

Before Tenzo, who was to Kakashi's left, could spring into a tree, the jounin's underlings faced the same fate as the jounin.

"Kakashi! Back-to-back!" Guy came from the right

Kakashi dropped the dead foe and backed up to Guy's back. They both held kunai's at the ready, eyes scanning the trees for the enemy. Kakashi felt the dirt crumble beneath him. His neck craned to point his sharingan at the ground beneath him. In those few seconds. His sharingan perceived a dozen green Senbon sprouting out of the ground like shoots. To a normal eye, they would have come too fast to dodge or block, but Kakashi had a few seconds to think: Poison. Guy. Slow. Kick.

He executed it this way: he lifted his left leg and kicked Guy in the back, sending him flying away from the Senbon. Kakashi propelled himself away, but his outstretched leg was hit by four of the Senbon. As he was falling, Kakashi turned himself around and landed on his back.

Then, pulled every needle as fast as he could and stabbed each entry point. It was painful to be sure, but it was the only way to be safe. He used his sharingan to check his chakra pathways to see if there were any abnormalities.

Kakashi heard a _thunk_ coming from the direction Tenzo came in. _Whoosh_ a figure came flying into the area they were stationed in.

It landed somewhat gracefully onto the small enclosure about eight meters away. They wore a tan cloak over a standard issue Sand Shinobi garb. This was unsurprising, but Kakashi felt a twinge of rage at recognizing the mask that peaked out from beneath the cloak's hood.

It was an Anbu mask depicting a horned owl. The left ear had been broken off.

Kakashi, momentarily forgetting his injured leg, tried to stand, but the pain hindered him. He turned towards Guy, who landed closer to the enemy, to signal an attack, but he was already charging.

"Huuuuah!" Guy rushed in with his right fist raised for a cross

"Tch," the shinobi turned his head," Earth Style: Mud Wave!" A strip of earth crumbled underneath Guy, attempting to trip him and propel him towards the attacker, but Guy responded quickly, throwing himself backward. The crumbled earth snaked underneath the user and carried him off away from Team Yuki.

"Wood Style: Cutting Sprigs Jutsu!" Tenzo sprouted a sharp, coiled twig out of his left wrist. He plucked it out with his right hand and threw it at the fleeing shinobi.

_Surely a kunai would have been better_, thought Guy as he knelt next to Kakashi, shifting his duty from pursuit to preserving his friend's life. Thankfully, the bleeding on Kakashi's left leg wasn't difficult to stop.

Tenzo's next action dissipated Guy's doubt. He made the Snake hand seal immediately after releasing the sprig. This caused the trace amount chakra Tenzo infused in the sprig to spin the wooden projectile, thus making it fly straighter and more accurately than a kunai.

The shinobi ditched his Earth Style: Mud Wave and begane utilizing the trees as a means of transporting. He sensed a projectile coming from behind: his shinobi instincts told him that at that distance it was probably a kunai. He signaled his body to move right and avoid the projectile, but he failed to account for its increased speed. The sprig caught his left forearm, tearing a gash. It was far from a fatal wound even if it had pierced his torso, but it hurt nonetheless.

"Gah!" he suppressed what could have been a painful yell. He was out of the line of sight of Team Yuki. The wounded shinobi allowed himself to drop off the front of the branch he was on.

A trail of blood sprayed through the air. He rotated his body to where he was upside down, looking back in the direction of Team Yuki.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" he made the necessary hand signs and fazed through the earth, keeping an eye on where his enemies would come after him. Luckily, he was not being immediately pursued. At that time, Tenzo quickly threw the first aid kit he was carrying to Guy.

Then, Tenzo pursued, but he could neither see nor sense another chakra presence.

"Tch," Tenzo's face widened with disbelief. He stopped, dropped and placed his palm against a tree to see if he could sense the shinobi's chakra or any vibrations from his movements … Nothing.

Unbeknownst to Tenzo, the enemy shinobi had learned how to use the Chakra Suppression Technique. He had limited oxygen but also more than enough practice in tense situations hiding from enemy shinobi.

Tenzo, after supposing the shinobi to have escaped, returned to his comrades.

"The enemy appears to have fled. He must have incredible speed," Tenzo reported.

"Agh." Kakashi grunted as Guy made the final touches to the bandage, "Either that or he somehow hid to where we can't detect him," he flexed his leg to get the blood flowing." If he were that fast, he would likely have been out of range by the time you could throw that sprig."

"Yes," Tenzo kneeled down in front of Kakashi and Guy. "I suppose you're right."

Kakashi sat himself up and covered his Sharingan. "Also, we know the enemy was sent as a failsafe in case the other shinobi were captured. This means he is an Anbu equivalent, perhaps a Shinobi hunter. He can use Earth Style Release jutsu as I experienced firsthand." He gestured to his wounds. "It seems he used some kind of precise Earth Style Jutsu to shoot those Senbon up out of the ground. He has very fine chakra control or else I would have seen the chakra in the ground with my Sharingan before they had already sprung up. So, he may have some medical ninjutsu training as well."

"Impressive as ever Kakashi," Guy grinned.

"Aren't you forgetting the most important detail." Pakkun emerged out of a nearby bush. "The Anbu mask he was wearing."  
"Of course." Kakashi lowered his head and closed his eye. "This means we won't let him escape next time." Kakashi's voice rose with tempered rage as he spoke. "Tenzo. Do you know who that shinobi might have killed?"

"No. I'm afraid not. Many Anbu have fallen in the past."

…

"Is that leg going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I was able to bleed out the poison. We don't have time to make camp and treat it."

"Where'd you learn that trick from?" Guy asked

Kakashi looked over at Guy. "Naruto … his hand was poisoned while we were out on a mission. Instead of turning back to the village, he stabbed himself to bleed it out." Kakashi took out his bag and rummaged through.

"Would either of you have thought to done that?"

They both shook their heads as Kakashi brought out three food pills.

"I wouldn't have either, but thanks to him, I'm able to pull through. He's a rash one, but he has good ideas every once in a while."

"He truly is a special boy." Guy nodded his head. "Both because of what he's gone through and who he is."

"Naruto … he's the Jinchuriki," Tenzo asked.

Kakashi finished chewing and swallowing his food pills. "Yeah. He's the child we burdened with the Tailed Beast's hate. The one who grew up feared for reasons he didn't understand."  
A longer silence ensued.

"I won't let another child have to go through that. I know it's strange to feel such a strong obligation to someone I haven't met, but … Naruto has the ability to change a person like that."

"Then we'll make sure he gets to the Leaf safely, and that he has a home there," Guy's mouth formed into a reassuring smile.

Tenzo smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. Now, we need to find a stream so I can replenish my blood and a space we can make camp. We'll head out early tomorrow morning."

As they proceeded, Kakashi's thoughts drifted to the memories of Naruto and, of course, his other student.

_And I won't let that happen to him either,_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_This Kakashi guy is good,_ the grounded shinobi thought, _and so is that Wood Style user. _

After 10 minutes, he felt a series of reverberations coming through the soil from the direction of the skirmish. Assuming the enemy fled, he raised himself upright and held the handle of a kunai at his chest, ready to defend himself from projectiles coming from the shadows.

_One minute … two minutes … three minutes …_

He peered into the brush all around him before emerging.

He then rested his back against a nearby tree while tending to his wounds. The wooden sprig had torn some of the muscle tissue of his flexor carpi radialis, the underside of his forearm.

Luckily his medical ninjutsu training was sufficient to mend the strands back together. He felt the cooling sensation of his chakra working its way through the damaged body, manipulating the tissue into its original form.

While his chakra was healing him, however, his brain was multitasking on the information he was given versus how the encounter went.

He was told there were three jounin level shinobi sent as an escort for the child, but he had no idea there would be a Wood Style user. He stilled his mind and ran through a few scenarios of how the next encounter would go.

_No ... that won't work. I need backup, or else I'll be forced to take a more substantial risk than I bargained for. _He finished healing his wound. So, he ran the scenarios with a dozen or so jounin, which was generous but decided against it.

_I'll have to go with plan B then_, he thought as he performed the necessary hand signs for a jutsu.

"Earth Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he made a single clone to send a message to the land of Wind.

Underneath the broken mask of the former Anbu member, the shinobi smirked and ran into the trees.

The next morning, Team Yuki departed from a shivering stream they found nearby. Guy heated the water with a campfire made last night to get them through the cold they were about to endure. Tenzo retrieved everyone's fur-lined cloaks, and Kakashi checked his medical condition. His left leg had stopped bleeding, and the wounds were beginning to heal; however, the enemy knew of his weakness. So, he layered some bandages applied with antibiotic ointment directly on the cuts, dried moss and more bandages on top to tighten it against his skin and cushion his wounds. He had never tried this before, but he once heard a rumor about a Leaf shinobi doing this. He smoothed out the cloth and lightly smacked his leg; he could barely feel it. _Every bit of cushion helps, _Kakashi thought.

"Ready to go," Tenzo offered his hand to Kakashi.

"Yeah," Kakashi straightened his back and legs to a standing position with his comrade's help.

"Let's go!" Guy pounded the air above him

Flying through the air at astounding speeds, the bitter air made them appreciate the cloaks they prepared. Kakashi spotted a patch of dull white through the increasingly bare trees. Despite the dim light of the early morning, Kakashi had no doubt they were approaching the edge of the wood and the beginning of the Land of Iron. Once they exited the forest, a vast expanse of deep, hard-packed snow lay before them. From this point, they had to walk.

Kakashi was able to trudge through the snow at a decent walking pace somewhat respectably. Through sheer force of will and his incredible physical prowess, Guy trudged through, slipping only every now and then, but using every ounce of his muscle mass to ensure his rival did not see his struggles. Tenzo, despite his jounin-level athletic ability, was unaccustomed to unwooded terrain.

"Come on, Tenzo!" Kakashi noticed he was lagging behind, "You want to make a good first impression with the Land of Iron, don't you?"

"It hadn't crossed my mind," Tenzo's hands clasped his knees as if they would turn around and walk back to the wood.

"Well, come on anyway. We're not stopping," Kakashi felt a little sympathy, but his mind was entirely set on this child they were about to encounter.

Tenzo, feeling a need to use his wit once more, remembered a drawing he had seen once before of people living in the far north with strange shoes. He closed his eyes and focused the chakra at the bottom of his feet. He created two wooden rings under each shoe with lattices. He then yanked each leg out of the snow and walked on top of the packed snow. He easily overtook Guy and Kakashi.

"Hmph," Kakashi could have sworn he saw the stoic Tenzo wearing a smirk as he overtook him.

"Alright, Tenzo. I'll let you take point once we get to the Land of Iron if you make a pair of those for Guy and me."

Tenzo's face turned around, lightly beaming with gratitude.

Within a few minutes, Team Yuki was capable of traversing the snowy hills with a decent jogging pace.

Meanwhile, Kisho was sitting on his bed, kicking his legs back and forth, waiting for the team to arrive. He had spent an hour that morning double-checking his pack and the contents within. If he were older and less excitable, he could have thought for five minutes and been certain he had everything he needed.

"Time to go," Mifune called from outside the room.

Kisho's jittery disposition made him less focused on his environment; else he would have heard him coming. He hopped to the floor and snatched his bag

"Are you ready?" Mifune asked despite knowing the answer

"Yes," Kisho said, opening the door with a wide grin.

Mifune saw the spark of hope in this young kid's eyes. His thoughts then became pessimistic.

"Are you sure you'll be alright there? We could always raise you here or investigate other options."

Kisho's beaming smile turned into a quiet smirk. "I've got a good feeling about the Leaf. The Will of Fire … The First Hokage … Even if only a fraction of what we've heard is true, I'm better off there than in the Sand or Bloodmist village."

"Hmph. Yes, you're right," Kisho was much shorter, but Mifune wasn't looking down at him. He looked at him almost like an adult.

"But I won't go if you advise against it," Kisho put his hands behind his back, forcing Mifune back into his role of mentor and father figure for the time being.

In Mifune's mind, he ran through the two scenarios he had gone through hundreds of times over the past few weeks. If he stays, the young samurai will never show him any respect because of his lineage. If he goes, he may be treated as an outcast, perhaps more so than here.

_No,_ Mifune thought, _I have to believe that they will treat him decently. The Leaf is his only hope … Still, he has to know. _

Mifune's still face gave no hint of emotion, but his eyes couldn't help but show a glimmer of what his mind was workshopping.

"What's wrong?"

"Kisho. You have everything you need to become a cunning warrior and tactician. Not only this, but you have already developed a kind heart that coexists with a practical mind. I have no doubt you can thrive wherever you are, but I feel that the Leaf will grant you more success. You'll be able to forge your own destiny, not the one bequeathed by your forefathers."

"What do you mean?" Kisho's heart was racing. He thought Mifune was going to discuss his journey to the Leaf.

"Kisho … do you know why Danno refuses to speak to you?"

"No …" Kisho felt a terrible premonition.

"As you know, he is a proud samurai that values honor more than anything in the world, and I often agree with him. He refuses to associate with anyone who has committed anything he considers dishonorable."

"But I haven't — " Kisho's mouth reacted faster than his brain.

"You've already guessed." Mifune, sensing he needed to talk to him in private at this point, closed the door and sat on Kisho's bed. Kisho sat down next to him on the blue covers that had been neatly made for hours.

"You see Kisho. Your father did not die in a territory skirmish," Mifune could have put it more gently, but he simply did not know how. He wished for Fuyuhito.

"But truthfully, the story starts with your grandfather: Souta Chinen. He was an incredible swordsman, but he believed in the same strict manner of honor that Danno does. He was notorious for recklessly going for killing blows. When sparring, he boasted of his ability to finish matches more quickly than anyone. One day, a Leaf Shinobi with a Chakra Sabre came through our land, claiming to be on a mission. He allowed us to take him into custody. Souta took the small blade as an insult. Perhaps he thought the blade was a fusion of a katana and kunai, which he took as a mockery of our study of kenjutsu. Of course, this was unlikely because many ninja study kenjutsu as fiercely as we do, but Souta was ignorant of this. He challenged this shinobi to a deathmatch."

Mifune hated the image of Souta he must be producing in this young mind, but Mifune was just a boy when all this happened, and all he can tell him is what others have said. Kisho only looked as if he were getting a grip on his feelings, but his eyes couldn't help but display the confusion at how different his grandfather seemed. To him, it was as if Mifune had confused his grandfather with Danno.

"It was a quick match, though you already know how it ends."

"Yes," Kisho's voice sounded like he was being choked.

Mifune rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You're stronger than this, Kisho. I know you are."

"But that's not the end."

"No. This shinobi was better than anyone I've ever seen wielding a sword. Though, I suppose I was only a child and knew only the basics of kenjutsu. Of course, he was far above your grandfather's level, unfortunately."

"How did—" Kisho's voice faltered, and his gaze lowered to escape Mifune's emotionless expression.

"It was like any of the dozen matches you've seen throughout the years … only more blood, but it was over very quickly."

"And … what about my parents? You said they didn't die the way I was told," Kisho's tear ducts were beginning to well up.

"No. They didn't. Your father, to put it simply, became depressed at the loss of his father. He took a position as a patrolman, which his mother took as a sign of improvement; however, this was only a means to attain sake from outside our borders. When your grandmother heard of this, her already deteriorating health diminished until she was too weak to stand. She died months later. Before your grandfather's match, your father had a girl who fancied him when they were young. She stuck with him, hoping to drag him out of depravity."

"My mom?"

"Yes. She was a lovely girl. My family and hers were close. But her marriage to your father was the worst mistake she ever made. He drank himself to death before you were born. Without him, your mother's strength lasted only to bring you into this world and give you a name …"

Kisho wanted to be angry at Mifune for the blunt manner in which he spoke of his family's horrible legacy, but he knew it was only because of his nature as a mature samurai and a stoic leader.

Kisho's face went blank.

"Could you please close the door?"

Mifune felt there was little more to say, so he rubbed the boy's pack affectionately.

"... You're a good … soul Kisho. Your legacy does not have to be there's," Mifune closed the door


End file.
